Lôr, Nine's Executioner
Lôr, Nine's Executioner is a Jovian bounty hunter - who sometimes acts as a mercenary - frequently hired by the Nine to kill or capture their targets. He is no Guardian and was even responsible for the death of some, including Ragran Sirehn, but eventually works with the Vanguard or some specific Guardian to fulfill his orders. Lôr is twin brother to Xûr, Agent of the NIne. Biography Early Life Almost nothing is known about his childhood or origins, the available information states that Lôr is the twin brother of Xûr and was born in Russia - more specifically in Siberia, in a cossack family located near Kazakhstan - at least fourty five years before the Collapse under a different name. When the enemies of the Light came to the Solar System, he and his brother flee to space in one of four ships of a fleet of colonists. But, the Darkness overtook them. Almost nothing is known about what happened, only that the Nine choose for these people and provoked their change, adaptation and survival. The Awoken were touched by both Darkness and Ligh, while the colonials in the ships were transformed only through the Darkness manipulated by the Nine. The two brothers firstly settled in Oberon after that, a moon of Uranus, and became one of the first Jovians. Serving the Nine Lôr soon after his change acted as some sort of outlaw punisher, eliminating the enemies of the Jovians in their new home planets and usually requesting money for the death of such criminals. The Nine then made contact with him and his brother, asking the first to become an executioner of their enemies and the other a herald. Both agreed, but the younger twin asked to receive any kind of payment in return and still have the freedom to operate for others as long their demands did not become a problem in the Nine's objectives. Lôr was now the Nine's Executioner the Xûr the Agent of the Nine. Right after his recruitment, Lôr was sent to Earth to eliminate the Warlords and add the Iron Lords in the shadows. The Jovian succesfully fulfilled his orders and returned to Ganymede where he reported to the Nine and received a certain number of Strange Coins as payment. During the City Age Lôr destroyed an expediction of the Dead Orbit sent to Ceres together with Awoken. In the first SIVA Crisis, one other Iron Lord would have escaped and not only Efrideet and Saladin, but she was murdered by the Nine's Executioner. He never questioned his commands. In the Mid-City Age, the Nine ordered Lôr to protect and hide a three Ahamkara. Two in the frozen caves of Pluto and one among the cyclone storms and layers of cloud of Neptune. After the Battle of the Burning Lake of the Great Hive War, Lôr is sent to investigate the Moon and return to his masters having killed five witches, eight knights, twenty three acolytes and more thralls than he could count. He also brought a great deal of information of the World's Tomb. Lôr secretly helps Eris Morn escape the Hive tunnels in the Hellmouth. The Nine's Executioner is sent to explore part of Nexus and if possible, save Praedyth. This doesn't end well, considering that Morgan Hayden, a Warlock of the future which came to reverence the Darkness and the Sword Logic, kills him in front of Lôr who flees in the exact moment. After Osiris's exile, Lôr appeared to him and gave the Guardian resources to research about the Vex. During the Battle of Twilight Gap, the Nine's Executioner eliminates a fireteam of five guardians who tried to kill the Kell of Kings and his righ-hand-man, Seltris. After the Reef Wars he and Xûr personally inspect the Prison of Elders. When the Concordat fails in its coup against the Consensus and its members are exiled, the leader of the group, Lysander, is visited by Lôr who in exchange for continuous information over the years promises to assist with equipment in their next attempt to return. In the Late City Age he pays Taniks to eliminate Andal Brask. During the events of Destiny Red War, Curse of Osiris and Warmind Participation in Forsaken and Destiny Nightfall Personality Equipment Weaponry As the Nine's Executioner, Lôr has access to a great arsenal of weapons, but he is mostly associated with the exotic hand cannon Crimson. Armor Lôr is no Guardian, but he uses the Prodigal Vest and the Dead Orbit Cloak, Orpheus Rig and the Insight Rover, with no helmet, so his tentacled face made of dark with glowing yellow eyes is always seen. Trivia - "Lôr" is a Welsh word which means "Choir".